Flashback
by xxhubbaxbubbaxouchxx
Summary: Life as Brookelle shepard is pretty tough. Go through her flashbacks, comments and everything, in this little F.F. Summary sucks, but read, its good :D R&R 5 reviews new chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/n -- Heyyyy y'all : Thanxx for reading this. My first fanfic : actually lie…. I've been on some stupid websites to write my stories but like No one reviewed them cause there wasn't a review button 0.o but I have gotten E-mails telling me they're good, and I always had a fascination with the Outsiders so yeahhhh :D If any one gots any questions for me ask me in reviews or mail :D. I love to here what people say and love me some love :P well that's me A/n, expect one in the end, and ill even have FAQs at the end to so feel free to answer :D ok well enjoy :D**

**Flash Back.**

"_**But Tim why can't I live with you?" I asked my 13 year old brother as he started for the door. **_

"_**Because Brookie, mommy needs you and Curly and baby Angie. But auntie needs me." I cried the most a 10 year old girl could. **_

**Timmy was my brother. He helped me a lot. **

"_**Timmy! Don't go! I need you. What happens if another one of moms boyfriends…."**_

**This has been happening all my life. Rape. Same as my best friend Max, that's why we're so close. **

"_**If they try doing anything, Dally, Lucien, and me will kick their ass. Brookelle , yer a very pretty girl. And guys will find you attractive."**_

**He place a cold hand on my cheek. **

"_**But if you say 'No' they should understand, and if they don't, kick them in the place you can't kick Curly or Me." **_

_**I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "wouldn't I get in trouble?" **_

**He kissed the top of my forehead **

"_**Not if I can help it." **_

**And with that Timothy was gone.**

**End of Flash back**

**Brookelle's P.O.V**

**I have lived everywhere known to man, just lately I've been hanging with my best friend Maxxi. She's Lucien's, my brothers second in command, kid sister. My mother is part of this group that wants peace. J.F.K calls it the Peace Core. Idea was given in 1960 and was starting in the mid 60's. Even though people mistaken it to the late 60's because of the hippies. She goes all around the country to get people to join and we usually stay there for 6-12 months. **

**Recently we were in New York, and we bumped into the one and only Dallas Winston. He was hanging out with Ghost and Spunk. Only reason I knew them was because I went to New York a bunch of times with Dal and I met them. I looked over at Max and smiled. I tip-toed behind Dally, who was in the middle of a rant. I waved a quick 'hi' to Spunk and Ghost then started to mimic Dally behind him.**

"…**So there I was, surrounded by what seemed 20 socials and I, of course, took my blade out and started beating the living shit out of them. The total death rank was atleast-" **

**I rolled my eyes, "If I hadn't came and saved your ass it would be only 1. And that 1 would be you. Stop Trying to look like a hero pansy." he turned around and smirked. **

"**You, Brookelle E. Shepard do not know what the hell your talking about." I rolled my eyes. **

"**You Dallas R. Winston need a life. The only person who can take on even 5 socials has to be Tim, Lucien can take on 6 easily, but its my gang-" **

"**your brothers" he stated in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. **

"**He dies, its Lucien's then mine," I said in a childish voice. **

"**No its Curly's." he said plainly**

"**no I'm older than Curly." I stated "By two whole minutes so stick that in your juice box and suck it."**

**Of course, Ghost is a pervert and cracked up "How about I stick it in you and eat it." him and a bunch of people I don't know started cracking up. I looked back at Dally ignoring that comment.**

"**Can me and Max go back with you? If not I can't come home for another 2 years. And Max was originally was supposed to go back with you. What's another 86 pounds?" I begged him. Maxine looked at me. **

"**your mom already said no…" in a quiet voice. Compared to her brother, She was his exact opposite. Quiet, calm, content. She had a small crush on Pony and Johnny. That says a lot. **

**Her green eyes reflected pain and horror she faced in her house. Well old house, she lives with Buck and to pay rent she's a waitress. Her dirty blonde, straight as a pin, hair blew in the smoggy aired alley of N.Y.C. Under her bangs she held a pinkish scar, left from a night with only her Dad back when she was 10. Her tanned face held bags under her tired eyes, dirt on her cheeks and hands. Wearing a tight belly shirt, a jean jacket, and naturally ripped and faded jeans that draped over her black converses. **

**I looked at her "I don't want this life anymore. My mother isn't acting motherly like, making me work corners for money, working you. It isn't right, Lucien is ready to kill her." **

**All she did was nod. Dally looked at me. By this time he already said his good-byes to the old gang. "What has she been doing with the money?" he said in a low, deep harsh voice.**

"**Feeding herself 5 to 6 meals a day, buying her boyfriends meals. If she has money left she goes and gets us a soda and a candy bar." Max and me said, **

**He cracked his knuckles against his palms "Lucien already knows, how about-" **

"**No Tim and Curly don't know, and they won't." I sighed brushing a piece of my light brown hair behind my ear. It looked more blonde, but technically it's a light brown. Dally looked at my bruised neck, swollen after 40 year olds attacked it. Disgusting pigs. Tore me up, bruised me up. A lot more than my neck has been bruised too, but those spots have been hidden. "They find out, Dad finds out, I get beaten for calling my mom a whore and a bad mom. My dad hates it when I quote on quote 'lie' to him," **

**Dallas walked into a phone booth "Hells No chicka, your brothers are finding out, and if your Padre hits you, he'll have to go through Lucien, Timothy, Curly, and me himself. Probably others too." Dally, Tim, and Lucien have been best friends since I can remember. **

**Dally put a quarter into the coin slot for a half hour. He whipped out his wallet, "Go get something from McDonalds then go to your, 'place' and grab what ever you need. Then come back here," he looked up "next to the subway. Exit, 2 blocks from McDonalds." we nodded and walked off. Seeing Dally's ice blue eyes lock on us with fear. It sent a shiver down my spine. **

**DALLYS P.O.V**

**The phone rang 5 times before Buck picked up. **

"**Hellooo. Merrill residents." He cooed into the phone. Obvious he got no sleep last night. That Buck annoys me. **

"**Buck, put Tim on the phone." I said annoyed, **

"**TIMOTHY M. SHEPARD!! PHONE CALL" he yelled. "He'll probably take a minute." he said dropping the phone. **

**I sighed looking out the corner of my eye making sure Brook is ok. I saw her skinny figure walk then stop as soon as she reached an older woman, a little chubby, but looked exactly like Tim. She pushed Brooks hair to cover her neck. The older woman's boyfriend dragged her into the alley way, I was about to jump out of the booth when I heard Tim.**

"**Tim your sisters coming home tonight, and she's in trouble so got to go bye." **

**CLICK.**

**I ran out of the booth into the alley and saw the big heavy set man ripping her clothes off, kissing down her neck. I ran over to him and punched him so hard he banged his head against the brick building. I instantly gathered her into a hug as she cried into my chest. I never cared about a girl this much but Brookie, she's a sister, I love her like no other, well except Johnny. But, it's Tim's baby sister. He'd never allow. **

**I looked at her mother. "She's going back to Tulsa. So is Max. She'll live with me and your other siblings who can't handle your shit. If I ever catch you doing this again, trust me, you'll pay." **

**She was shocked "Don't talk to me that way you filthy hood. My daughter won't go with you. I'll put you in jail."**

**I let out a dark laugh "The Filthiest, other than your son and Max's brother. And babe, I've been in jail for worst. Even accused of murder. You don't phase me." **

**I walked away and Max was at my side. I hopped into Bucks car. Max got in the back. And Brookelle was in the front. I went to a gas station and filled the tank. The price has jump it was now 0.30 a gallon. I paid the guy 3.00 and left. Brook leaned the seat back and was catching some sleep. **

**She had a soft smile on her face. Her blue eyes were shut. She had a big bruise going down her face, a couple of scratches too. She had on the leather jacket I swiped her for her birthday, a blue tank top and tight jeans. Her light brown hair was now in a ponytail and her bangs flew in the air. I chuckled and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. We were now passing Nashville. I like taking the long way home, we'd be back in about 3-4 hours.**

**Max was sprawled across the leather interior of the back seat. A seatbelt around her waist, her blonde hair draping her face with an arm thrown across her stomach. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. **

**A/n- kinda long. Please review :D**


	2. Back in Tulsa

**Flash back!**

**A/N: Dally Will be out of character at first! But will gain back to his character later.**

"_**hey Everybody!" Marshal screamed out. "Not only is it Max's birthday, our shop has been put in the Tulsa Top Ten. We scored at 3!" Everybody clapped and wooted. Everyone in Tulsa had to be there.**_

**it didn't matter if you were Soc or Grease, there you were human. **

"_**Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Maxi. Happy birthday too you." Marshall sang as people joined in unicen. She blew out the candles, and made a wish. Candy kissed Marshalls cheek. **_

**Everyone knew except him. She was Pregnant. With their new daughter Peach. She was 7 months along, but he didn't notice, she was too skinny, sickly kind of Ill. But she had a bad past, and this is how skinny she was each time she got pregnant. **

"_**Everybody I have an announcement!" she smiled brightly "I won't be in here often, I am having another baby girl!" Marshall almost fainted when he heard the news. He kissed her cold lips and popped a thing of champagne. **_

**That's when it all turned…**

"_**GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!" three masked men came barging in. Marshall refused and tried getting them too leave. He got one outside. "look its my daughters -" BOOM. Shot to the head, dead instantly. Candy looked at the kids and told them to run, only they real people that cared stayed. Max, Lucien, Brook, Dally, Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Steve, Tim, and Curly, and the rest of the Shepard gang. Pony and Johnny were forced home. Candy looked at the masked robbers sadly "look I'm about to have a baby. Please, take all the money, don't kill me or my family. **_

"_**Too late, your husbands already dead," a guy walked in. Lucien took his heater out and shot him in the heart, then the thigh. He stood over him then looked at the others, "Don't take any cash just leave before you end up like him." Tim, Dally, and Darry dragged them out of the place. Lucien took the guy to the front and shot him again. **_

**2 months later Peach was born, Peach Elizabeth Village. A year later Candy died of Cancer, brain cancer. In her will, Peach was to be the Shepards daughter. And till this day, she is. Peach is turning 4 and still doesn't know. **

**End of flashback. **

**Brookelle's P.O.V. **

**We past what was now left of the "Village." and that memory still burns in all our heads as we past it. Max had it the hardest, her dad dying on her birthday. The boards covered the place. Almost 2 years and it still hasn't cleared. I shook my head. Max and me woke up in Okalahoma City and we've been talking since. **

**It was kind of hard to tell that Max had been about 3 years younger than me. we were best fiends though. They were talking about different subjects when Max smiled **

"**Yay we finally get to see Peach! Tim better of taken good care of her!" she said happily. **

"**She stayed with my Aunt. Hey Dally take a right onto this street. Max is getting off first. And do you mind if me and Peach crash at your house? My aunt lives a couple house down." **

**Dally looked confused "Peach? Candy's daughter?" he raised an eyebrow and turned into Max's driveway. She hopped out and said "thanks" as she walked into her house. **

"**You left right before Candy died…" I said quietly "She died of cancer, she left my family Peach because Max is too young and it would be too much stress on Lucien." **

"**Fine, but only tonight, I can get money from buck to buy you and her a house, it will be next to the Curtis' house." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." **

**We pulled up to my aunts house and I walked out with Peach. Dally actually cracked a smile. **

**She was about 3'2, petite, with orange/red hair. She looked exactly like her mother. But her eyes were here dads. Blazing gray. She came out smiling.**

**I put the car seat in and Peach smiled. "Mommy who's this?" She said still smiling. "this is Uncle Dallas. Uncle Dally is letting us spend the night at his place." **

**The little girl smiled at Dally "Thank you Uncle Dally." **

**When we got into the house I realized Dally had an empty room with a bed. Dally told me she could sleep in there if she wanted. I tucked her into her bed and closed the door behind her. I smiled at Dally. **

"**She reminds me so much of her mother. It really scares me." he said quietly as I grabbed a beer for him and a glass of water for me. **

"**Yeah she does. I miss Candy, I am hoping one day she'll be at the shop with Marshall. I mean, they were the parents I always wished I had. They always found the good in people."**

**He nodded taking a swig out of his beer. "Your only 17 and your raising a 4 year old." he shook his head. **

"**I grabbed her out of my house when I was 14 turning 15. She has a scar next to her eye when she 'fell'. That ticked me off so I grabbed her and crashed at my aunts. I'm about the same age Candy was when She had Lucien. If Candy can do it, I can try." I sighed "I got about 200.60 with another 200.00 I can buy a house, furniture, food. She will be at home." I said quietly. **

"**I can give you 50. And the house I'm going to make you look at tomorrow comes with furniture. All you'll need is paint, helping buddies and a baby sitter." he said with a smirk. **

"**But it'll be a couple of weeks till I can move in there." I said looking at my water, **

"**they already have a place. They said if you can pay for it you can have it the next day." he said with a smile "3 bedroom, 1 and a half bath, a kitchen, dining room, living room. 300.00" **

**I looked at him weirdly "Why so cheap?" **

"**The house was built in 1910. It's a little run down, they need a new roof, and again the paint is bad. They said they have no money for it so they'll give it for a cheap price." he shrugged **

"**So it needs a new roof?" I said frowning. **

"**Darry says he'll do it for free if you can help him around the house, like clean up and such. He said on top of the roof, he'll pay you. 5 a day?" **

**I smiled "Oh my god! Really?!" he nodded. Then I looked "how do you know so much about this place?" **

"**I was planning on living there. But hey… if you need it…." he shrugged **

"**You can live with me! I mean there's a room I'm most likely never going to use." **

**He smiled at me "Really?" **

**I nodded "hells yeah, it's the least I can do." **

**He smiled and hugged me "Thanks. My old man is giving me about 100 to move out." **

**I woke up to a little whine "Mommy wake up!" I heard peachy. Then Dally. **

"**Yeah Brook, get up. What example are you making by sleeping on the couch all day?" I rolled off the couch.**

"**what time is it?" I asked sleepily letting a yawn slip while stretching.**

"**10:30." Dally said. I looked at Peach and smiled **

"**I'm sorry baby, you want to go to the Dingo for breakfast?" I asked getting up. **

"**No I already ate, but thank you for offering." she said smiling.**

**If I taught her anything it was manners. And being a real 'southern belle.' I learned from watching Candy. She came from Louisiana. She moved when she was 17. She already had Lucien, and her parents died. She moved up here with her aunt, she was a soc. She fell for Marshall Village, a true hood, and made an honest man out of him. **

"**I took her by the Curtis' and bought the house." he smiled proudly. **

**I smiled "Hey Baby doll, where moving!" I said happily. I was so excited. I never had my own house before. **

"**they said we can move in as soon as we want to. we need Darry to work on the roof, today's Saturday, so he can do it today." **

**I smiled "Okay that's good, we'll go as soon as I get dressed." I ran up into the bathroom and changed into a tight top and a mini skirt. I put my hair into a messy bun and put my make up on. Trailing my cover-up down my bruised neck, hopefully no one can tell. Then I put a light lip liner on with a pink lip gloss. Then I put blush on, eye liner, silver eye shadow and mascara. **

**Dally looked at me up and down. I wasn't as pretty as I used to be. I used to glow. Now I don't, another reason I hated my mother. **

**We left his house and walked to the Curtis' house. Last time I was there, I fell pretty hard for Two-bit. I was hoping he wouldn't be there, I don't want to fall for him. He may be nice, but I mean, his longest relationship was with Kathy, and that was for 2 months. I grew jealous of her. I once threw a punch in the square middle of her nose, shattering it. But Two-bit didn't care, he didn't talk to me the rest of that month. **

**He was a big kid, a little tall and lanky but, he was so gorgeous. Dallas was too. He had a elf face, elf ears, blonde/white hair, strong. But, to me, the sexiest one in the group has to be Darry. He has 'sex kitten' written all over his muscular body. He was so perfect, committing, loving, sweet, caring, strong. A Mr. Wonderful if that could describe him. Soda was every girls choice, he looked like a movie star, but his ego got to big for his little head. Pony was quiet, same with Johnny. **

**My brothers were okay I guess. They attracted more girls than flowers attract bees. Lucien, he was gorgeous. If you looked at Soda then Lucien, Soda looked like a nerd. Lucien's hair was wavy at the end and always brushed out of his face, black as the night sky. His eyes were blazing gray, he had strong cheek bones and the cutest dimples when he smiles, or that once in a while roar of laughter. He stood at 6'6 and he was all muscle. He was his dads twin. But he had his mothers personality. **

**I was in between. I never thought I was pretty, but I didn't think I was ugly. I had light brown hair that just passed my shoulders, my face was pale but tan at the same time. I had a bridge of freckles covering my nose, dimples. My figure was hour glassish. I took after my mother, and that's how she was. I had long legs, they were tannish but pale. But like my brothers, I attracted guys like my brothers attracted girls. **

**I looked over at Dallas as I held Peach's hand. He was talking to a broad I have never seen in my life. I looked as he gave his number out to her. **

"**You give your number out like a h-o-o-k-e-r gives a b-l-o-w-j-o-b." he looked at me with an evil grin. **

"**you give those out? When and where?" I punched him hard enough so he could step back, but playful at the same time.**

**We finally came to the Curtis house, and when I walked in I thought I died.**

**A/N Okay, if you want to know. There is going to be a flashback in the beginning of each story. It might have 2 in one story, it depends. It may look like she will be Dally's "soul mate" who changes him for the better, but seriously, who will change Dally? He just likes her but knows Tim would kill him if he even dared. **

**So its either she will fall for Two-bit, Darry, or Lucien. I haven't decided yet. It won't be later in the book though. **

**And in the first couple of chapters the only real drama is the whole mom and child thing. Later it will get more intense .**

**My FAQs and Faithful reviews will come in next chapter. **

**I mean, how faithful are 'faithful reviews' if they only comment once. **

**Most of my chapters would be more than 4 pages on Microsoft word. I hate real short chapters. **


	3. new home

_Flash back_

_**The 13 year old girl smiled looking at her 17 year old brother. **_

"_**Thanks for letting me move in with you and Lucien." **_

_**The 17 year old dropped the last box on the floor of his sisters new room. He turned to her with a sincere smile. **_

"_**I told you I'd come back for you when you needed it." **_

**Timothy was Brookelle's best friend. Not her brother.**

_**He placed a small kiss on her forehead and left the room. **_

_**She walked out of her room and knocked on her best friends room. **_

"'_**Ello who is it." a 10 year old voice called out after lowering her music,**_

"_**Brook. Just wanted to say hi." the 13 year old said. **_

"_**Oh hi, come in." the 10 year old max called back. **_

_**Brookelle opened the door and smiled. **_

"_**listening to Elvis again?" brook giggled. **_

**Brook was in love with Elvis so she didn't care. **

"_**Yeah, guess what!" max said cheerfully. **_

**Max was in love with Elvis also. **

"_**He just came back from the army. I know, it was on the news this morning." brook said happily. **_

_**Max nodded. Max only opened up to Brook. She would have never of acted so happy if it was Lucien. **_

_**End **_**of flashback,**

**Ponyboy was blond, Johnny's hair was all gone, Darry look like he hasn't slept for days. Sodapop was, of course, cheating in a poker match and for once, Two-bit wasn't watching Mickey Mouse. **

"**Hello. Am I in the wrong house?" I asked holding my daughters hand. Two-bit looked up at me with a smirk,**

"**No, we're the illegal immigrants from Mexico. See there's one now!" he pointed to Johnny, who's face was burnt. **

"**Shut it Two-bit!" he said quietly. **

**I laughed and hugged him. Peach looked at him, **

"**Mommy who's this?" she said. **

"**Well I'm Two-bit, who are you?" he kissed her hand. **

"**I'm Peach. Peach Elizabeth." she said with a curtsey. **

**Darrel walked out from the kitchen "Guys, today we need to help- Brookelle!" he smiled and ran up and gave me a hug. Spinning me till I got dizzy, I missed him. **

"**Darry!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was my best friend. He helped me a lot, like getting Peach out of my home for a while. Me and Soda were the same age, 17. **

"**Whats good baby?" he said as we walked into the kitchen, he tossed me a water bottle from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. **

"**Nothing, mom made me a prostitute, moving next door. How about you?" I said drinking some of my water. **

"**Court, work, by the way, your roof is half way done, I was working on it at 5 a.m when Dally was over. I got the rotten part out, so we can start moving you in today." **

**I looked at him "Why does everyone want me to move in today?" **

**He sighed, "Its safer for you and Peach to live by us, than near the tracks. She could wander in there one day." he shuttered. It took a lot for Dar to shutter. I felt bad. **

"**Okay, all my stuffs at my Aunts. Then I'm buying more stuff. I gotta crack into Candy's money she left me." I thought. It was enough. She and Marshal had been millionaires. They might have been from the North side, but they liked people not knowing. She left me 2 mill. Darry 1 mil. And the rest went to her kids. **

**Peach got the least which was 3 mill. I already decided, half of it is going to college, and the other half is to make her life awesome. **

**He nodded "Go out shopping, groceries, furniture, clothes, all the stuff you can get. I'll get someone to paint your house. But, your room and Peachs room you'll paint your self okay?" he smiled **

**I hugged him "That's awesome. Hey can you do me a favor?" I smiled. **

**He raised an eyebrow and nodded "Whats that?" **

"**Watch Peach tonight, Me and Dally are going to move in, make her room and such." I said with a smile.**

**He nodded "You know I'd always watch her. What you going to do for her room?" **

**I smiled "Princess theme. She's into that stuff." **

**He nodded "most girls are." he stiffened a chuckle and got up and yelled "OKAY MEN! And women, Time to work! Pony, Johnny, team up with Brook and Peach, you guys are my shopping team!" We all smiled and walked out. **

**Darry's P.O.V.**

"**Dally, Two-bit, Tim and me will attack the house. Demolishing bad stuff, child proofing it and such." I said looking at all of them, they were glad to. I looked at Soda, Steve, and Curly. **

" **Curly and Soda, go to the junk yard and get a car. They don't care for those anymore." then I looked over to Steve "You will fix it up. Really nice. This will be our present to them." **

**They all nodded. And got to work, **

**I was on the roof of the house finishing the other half. I taught Tim how to Tile so he was redoing the bathrooms and kitchen. Since they were small it was easy to get through. **

**Dally was in charge of sanding all the hardwood flooring so it wouldn't hurt Peach if she fell. He was doing a pretty good job. Probably because he wanted a nice house. **

**Two-bit, was doing good, except all the sticky corners for the counter were mostly on his head or person instead of the counters. He put the cabinet locks on good though. Not only were they kid proof, they were idiot proof. **

**I finished putting the roof up at 3:00 and decided to see how the house came out. Around 1:30 a guy came and put a granite counter top in. That was another surprise for her. This project would cost about 500 but it was worth it. She plans on living here for a long time. **

**We ended up throwing the dining table out, on the command of Brook. And we put the old love seat outside for the moment. That was going in Peach's room. The kitchen came out nice, The living room was finally painted. Good thing it was hot out, it would probably dry around 6:00. It was a cream color with a tan trim, Lucien stopped by and helped. **

**All of a sudden Brook came through the door with everyone carrying about 5 bags each, well except Peach. She carried a small bag that held a box of Lucky Charms. **

**When Brook entered the house she almost cried. I had a smile on my face. **

**Brookelles's P.O.V**

"**LOOK AT MY HOUSE!" I screamed happily. "this isn't my house!" i couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kept saying. I looked around my kitchen "Its Peach and Two-bit proof!" I smiled and hugged Darry "And look at this Granite! And the tiling!" **

**Darry smiled "You deserve it. Oh and Lucien needs to talk to you. So go talk to him. Go shop. We'll handle your room, Lucien picked an awesome color. And Sylvia and Angela said they'll make it girlier." She smiled "I'll talk to Lucien later, he just wants to talk about 'The Village.' he wants me to run it with him. I'm going to accept. Me and Two-bit are going bed shopping and couch shopping."**

A/n: i know its short, im sorry. well review? 

Faithful reviews:

Outsider lookin in: Yeah, i was thinking it,


End file.
